House of WWE
by Percabeth619
Summary: What could happen when some WWE Students go to a boarding school modeled after one of my fav shows? A little drama, some romace, a dash of mystery, and alot of humor. Christian/Kelly Edge/Maria AJ/? Currently on hiatus, so any ideas are seriously considered.
1. Airplanes, Lists, and Excitment

**So, I live by an airport so as I'm writing this I can hear airplanes going over my house all night, oh yeah, 'cuz it's 12:00, as in... MIDNIGHT! Mwah ha ha ha. Ohhh, got a new Paramore t-shirt from Hot Topic. Okay, as the first chapter of, "I Love You More", I know we're ALL excited. WooHoo!**

"I can't wait!" I told Maria on the plane.

"I know, you've made that pretty clear." Maria mumbled.

"Don't be so hard on me. _You _got to spend winter vacay with _YOUR _boyfriend. I spent it with my family. My ENTIRE family." I sighed.

"Okay, you have a point." she admitted, clinging to Adam's arm as we found our seats. I spent half of December and a week of January in Jacksonville, Florida with my parents. I invited Maria to come along with me and Adam's parents lived in Miami. So they did get to spend quite a bit of time together. Meanwhile, Christian spent winter break in Toronto with his family. So needless to say, I couldn't wait to see him.

"We're landing." I told Maria.

"I can see that, Kelly." she smiled at me. Her red hair was braided down her back. My wavy blonde hair was pulled into a pony tail. Adam was beside Maria drooling. Maria noticed and made a sort of, I-know-I-really-like-him-and-all-but-this-is-really-gross-and-I-may-never-look-at-him-the-same-way-again look at me.

"We made it to San Francisco." I told Maria. She was half lugging Adam along, who was still dazed from his nap. But, I supposed I could cut him some slack since it _was_ 5 in the morning and we were up since like 10 at night. Maria was having a hard time. I slipped under Adam's other arm and helped her. Adam still had a little drool on his cheek and he got it on my hoodie, but I was so excited I didn't care, in a few minutes I would see Christian.

Adam was mostly awake now, I mean, he stumbled here and there, but he could walk. I pulled my baby blue suitcase along beside me, Adam was carrying both his, and Maria's duffle bags. Suddenly someone hugged me from behind. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who. I turned around.

"Christian." I was all smiles.

"Aw, how did you know it was me?" he asked.

"Oh I would recognize that watch anywhere." I told him.

"And I would be able to recognize your pretty face from across a crowded airport." he said.

"Awwwww." Maria commented. Christian and I both looked at her.

"Sorry, it was super sweet though." Maria put her hand up as a surrender.

"Adam and I are gonna go get something to eat." Maria grabbed Adam's elbow and walked off. I turned back to Christian.

"Maria had a point, that was sweet." I said to him.

"I do have a sensitive side, all guys do. I am just not very good at hiding it from you." Christian laughed. Man, I had missed that sense of humor.

12 Things I missed about Christian:

1.) His sense of humor

2.) The way he held my hand in crowds

3.) It may have seemed a little annoying at times, but, his protectivness

4.) The fact that whenever he smiled, for some reason I couldn't help but smile too

5.) The way he told me I was pretty even when I was wearing sweats

6.) The way he was one of my best friends AND my boy friend. He was my BF and my BFF. Would that make him my BFBFF?

7.) The way I always seemed to feel safe around him

8.) The way he never got irritated when I made him go shopping with me when Maria couldn't make it

9.) The way he planned fun dates

10.) The way he would sit through chick flicks just to spend time with me

11.) The way he always seemed to have time for me

12.) The fact that just by his actions I could tell he was super sweet, (like opening doors for me as one exapmle)

Christian pulled my suitcase with one hand and he wrapped his free arm around my waist as we walked through the airport, I had never been so happy to go back to school.

**So... first chapeter. What'd you guys think? Hope you liked! Wow, ended part 1 and began part 2 in the same day. I AM ON FIRE! **

**Type to ya later, **

**Percabeth619 :)**


	2. Boarding Schools, Maps, and Houses

**Okie dokie, thanks to all who reviewed!**

* * *

><p>"Wow, they turned it into a boarding school?" Kelly asked, staring up at the houses in amazment.<p>

"Apparently." Christian replied.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Maria smiled, she yawned.

"Attention all students, please report to the campus park to find your assigned houses. Thank you." It was Vince over some loudspeaker.

"According to my map, Campus park is this way." Maria said, "or this way, " she continued, flipping the map upside down.

"Theres a reason it has a compass." Adam flipped it back over.

"It's been a long night and I just wanna get to bed." Maria defended herself. Adam was too tired to argue. We all were.

* * *

><p>"Alright, First... The House of Flair:<p>

Zack Ryder

Heath Slater

David Otunga

Wade Barrett

Goldust

Batista

Eve

Jillian

Megan

Naomi

Cherry

Stacy Keilber

I assume you all know Christy Hemme, your house mother, and this is obviously Jerry Lawler, your caretaker." Vince said on the mic. Those 12 students followed Jerry to the house.

"Next, the House of Hogan:

Kofi Kingston

Evan Bourne

Mark Henry

R-Truth

Cody Rhodes

Ted DiBiase Jr.

Michelle McCool

Layla

Gail Kim

Candice Michelle

Chyna

Sable

Your house mother is Savannah and your caretaker is Michael Cole.

Okay, House of Savage:

The Miz

Dolph Ziggler

Randy Orton

Sheamus

Kane

C.M. Punk

Brie Bella

Nikki Bella

Beth Pheonix

Rosa Mendes

Kaitlyn

Tamina

Your house mother is Vickie Gurrero, and Teddy Long is your caretaker.

House of Hart:

Jack Swagger

John Cena

John Morrison

Big Show

Epico

Primo

Aksana

Maxine

Torrie Wilson

Trish Stratus

Lita

Mickie James

Lilian Garcia is your house mother and Stephanie McMahon is your caretaker

House of Austin:

Shawn Michales

Triple-H

Christian

Edge

Alex Riley

Justin Gabriel

Kelly Kelly

Maria

AJ

Natalya

Melina

Maryse

Tiffany is your house mother and John Lauranitis is your caretaker." Oh great, John Laranitis? WHY ME? We all followed Tiffany back down the street past a bunch of big brick houses, until right at the end, there was a house that had a sign hanging over the door that said, "AUSTIN" on it. Our house was obviously named after Steve Austin. Behind us, Vince was still calling out names.

* * *

><p>The girls trudged upstairs while the guys went down the hall and divided evenly into bedrooms. At least we got to pick our roomates. Maria and I of course. AJ and Maryse, and Melina got stuck with Natalya. I wasn't sure about the guys right then and there. But I'm sure I'd find out eventually. Maria just pulled her comforter and pillow out the bag and went to sleep, neither out us even bothered with the sheets right then. We had tomorrow, which was Saturday thank god.<p>

* * *

><p>"KIDS! Breakfast will be served at 7: 30 a.m. exactly!" Tiffany called from downstairs. I rolled over and looked at my phone which was charging. It was 7:25. I rolled over and groaned into my pillow. I was NOT ready to get up. I mean, most of us had gotten here like 4 hours ago. We couldn't just sleep in? Maria had a pillow over her head to block out Tiffany's yelling. Apparently no one came down becuase Tiffany said, "Alright, you can all sleep in I'll leave you alone. But I expect everyone up by noon at least." and it got quiet. YES! I could sleep in till noon, or at least 11:59, I think she wanted us awake before noon, she never said how long before.<p>

I did end up waking up at like 10. So I unpacked, clothes, pictures of my family and made my bed for real this time. I went downstairs. Justin was awake and stuffing his face with pancakes. I walked into the kitchen and took a cup of yogurt out the fridge. Justin gave me this weird look and said, "Who eats yogurt for breakfast?"

"I do." I replied.

"Ah, Alex snores a little bit." he sighed.

"Haha, I take it your sharing a room with him." I implied.

"Yep, and I don't like it when he snores. It's not loud, but it is annoying."

"So I'm guessing it's Christian and Adam and Shawn with Hunter. Am I right?" I asked, wondering off topic.

"Yeah." Justin sprayed Reddi whip in his mouth. Tiffany came into the dining room and said, "Gabriel, other people have to use that." she took it out of his hand and went into the kitchen.

"Dang." Justin sighed, he looked at me and said, "I'm going exploring." and he left the room. I had just finished my yogurt when Christian came around the corner.

"Morning bedhead." Christian laughed. I had not brushed my hair and I was still wearing my t shirt and pajama pants.

"Cut me some slack, I'm tired." I pleaded.

"Okay, whatever floats your boat."

"I get seasick." I said.

"It's an expression." he told me.

"I know, I was just saying." I yawned and sat on the couch, Christian sat beside me and leaned in to kiss me when-

"No PDA allowed." John Lauranitis walked into the room. Mr boring-no-creativity-I'm a total suck up Lauranitis himself. I never had any personal problems with him but the few times I did talk to him he was a total jerk like he was better than me. AJ came skipping around into the dining room with her hair wet like it was freshly washed. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and converse sneakers with a red t-shirt with a cross on it.

"Why do you look so good in the morning? Do you have a secret?" I asked her.

"No reason." she grabbed an apple and sat at the table.

"What is with you women and healthy breakfasts, I say we should pig out." Justin rejoined us in the room.

"That's right, Justin!" Kailtyn walked in the room and high fived him. Alex walked in the room he said, "Mornin Kaitlyn, Justin, AJ." When he said her name, AJ blushed a litte, she quickly hid her face. So thats why she was all gussyed up, she liked Alex! She liked Alex!

* * *

><p><strong>I would've like to have had more ChristianKelly sweetness in there, but I had to get this in here. Alright, I WILL make up for it. And I promies I will update EVERY Saturday 'cuz my computers fixed and I don't have to go to the library. **

**Love ya,**

**Percabeth619**


	3. Teachers, Arguments, and Monsters

**Okay, here I am. Okay, prepare for romance and lots of it, like serious make you want to gag because it's so sweet romance coming up soon. Yeah yeah, nothing else to say... so... keep reading and thanks! :)**

* * *

><p>"Good morning, class. I am Mrs. Jenkins, your history teacher." I sat at my desk Monday morning. First hour, my teacher was wearing ripped, black, skinny jeans, a band tee, and converse. She seemed like she could be cool.<p>

"Um... excuse me, Mrs. Jenkins." David Otunga rasied his hand.

"Yeah?" she looked in his general direction. She hopped onto the edge of her desk.

"Are we going to do any group projects this year?" he asked.

"Of course. I think you learn more when working in groups because you benifit from each-other's knowledge and talents." Mrs. Jenkins told us. She had long, straight jet black hair.

"Actually, our first assignment is a group project. I got your houses right here. Who is from Austin?" Mrs. Jenkins asked us. Christian, and I raised our hands. We were the only ones in this class from Austin House. Mrs. Jenkins called out more names. After class Christian caught up with me in the hall.

"Hey project buddy." He nudged my shoulder.

"Oh... that's how your adressing me now?" I playfully scowled at him.

"Okay, project buddy, best gal pal, fashion consultant, and girlfriend." Christian said.

"That's better." I smiled at him. Maryse passed me in the hall a flashed us a dazzling smiled, "Hey girl! How are you two doing?" She was walking backwards. A girl bumped into me and knocked me on my face. I dropped my papers all over the floor. Maryse and Christian stopped and helped me pick my stuff up. AJ landed on the floor beside me.

"OMG! Girl I am so sorry. Lost my footing for a quick sec." she crawled over and picked my pens up.

"No prob." I said to her with a smile.

"Why do I hang out with all girls?" Christian asked.

"OH! I am so telling Adam you said that!" I laughed.

"I meant- oh you'll tell him anyways." Christian shook his head and laughed at me.

* * *

><p><strong>MARIA'S POV<strong>

"Lunch time, finally my favorite subject." Adam groaned. I was standing beside him in the lunch line. We walked out the door and into the little park where everyone was eating lunch. I quickly stopped Adam, causing him to spill his applesauce on the ground.

"Maria, see-"

"Shh, look." I pointed to where Kelly and Christian were eating lunch.

"They are adorable, OMG Kelly's top is so cute. I get it Maria." Adam attempted to balance his lunch.

"They do look cute." Maria put her head on Adam's shoulder.

"Yeah, now let's go sit with them." Adam started towards the table.

"No. This is like the first real date they've had since winter vacation. Let's let them be." I grabbed Adam's hand and pulled him over to an empty table. He sighed and stuffed his face.

* * *

><p>I walked into my room later that day, Kelly was sitting on the bed with here face in a pillow crying.<p>

"What happened?" I rushed to her side.

"Christian and I had a huge fight." She wiped tears from her eyes.

"What happened?" I asked again, I put my arm around her.

"Well, Christian made a mean joke on the way back to the house about my shirt. And then it sort of went all downhill and he almost called me a whiney, spoiled, brat. So I screamed at him and he screamed at me and he stormed away."

"Girl, you did NOT get into a fight about a mean joke." I said to Kelly.

"He started it." she sighed.

"Go find that boy and make up, I see the way you look at him, you are meant to be together." I put my hand on her arm. "Go get him." I gave her a huge hug. She smiled at me and rushed out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>KELLY'S POV<strong>

"Christian!" I called, he was sitting at a table working on homework. I sat beside him.

"Kelly, here to scream at me?" he asked.

"No." I replied, souding hurt, even to myself. He sighed.

"I'm- I'm sorry." I could feel my face getting hot. I looked down.

"No, I'm sorry. I was being rude."

* * *

><p><strong>CHRISTIAN'S POV<strong>

"Kelly." I took her hand. She still wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Look, I'm really sorry." I told her. She stayed silent.

"Fine, don't forgive me." I stood up and walked off.

Later...

"Adam? You heard from Kelly?" I asked.

"Nah, just asked Ria the same question." Adam replied. I couldn't sleep knowing she wasn't back. What if something had happened to her? I got out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Adam asked from his bed across the room.

"To find her." I told him.

"It's dangerous out there." he told me.

"Exactly, she could be lost, or scared, or hurt, or all of the above." I said.

"Kelly?" I asked, shining the flashlight around.

**KELLY'S POV**

I sat at the edge of the river unable to move, my arm was killing me, I could've cried. But it was too chilly for that. If I didn't get home soon, I would get hypothermia or something.

"Kelly!" I heard someone call. I looked up. Someone put a hand on my shoulder. It was too late, I knew he had caught me. I started crying. I spun around, I was right, it was him. _Him._The large, hairy, yellow eyed monster that had hurt my arm. Now, call me crazy. But this thing was right behind me, I knew what I saw. He wanted to hurt me badly. He had alreay tried. He picked me up with ease. I knew there was a reason they spread those rumors about the Braxton Woods, I didn't believe. And now I would pay the price. He tossed me into the river. I couldn't swim with one arm. Suddenly someone plunged in after me. Was the monster going to finish me off. I slowly started sinking. And then I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Ideas for me? Reviews please? And I still need AJ's boyfriend. I was thinking either Alex Riley or maybe Justin Gabriel... <strong>

**One day I'll run out of things to say here,**

**Percabeth619**


	4. Nightmares, Reading, and Secrets

**Alright, who do you all think the "yellow eyed jerk is"? No one will EVER guess it. Well, unless you know which superstar I hate the most. I really don't like Daniel Bryan, but thats not him. Okay, read on!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kelly Kelly's POV<strong>

I woke up on, my head was down on the table, the stars were out. I sighed with relief. It was all a dream. My face and arm where I was leaning was wet like I had been crying. I sat up, my back was sore. I wondered what time it was. My phone was dead though. I couldn't see anything more than 3 feet in front of me it was so dark. I slowly got up and looked around. I took a few steps forward, I felt like I wasn't alone. Almost like I was being watched. Someone reached out and grabbed my arm.

"AHH!" I screamed.

"Kelly?" I knew it was Christian this entire time- okay, well maybe not.

"Christian?" I asked.

"Oh thank god your okay." He pulled me into a tight hug like I had been missing for years.

"Are you okay?" he whispered. I didn't say anything, still unable to move my arms.

"Are you hurt?" he lightly pushed me back at arms length and exaimened me.

"I-"

" I was so worried, I mean, we all were, but, mostly me." he pulled me back into the hug. Oh great, he was in one of his overprotective moods I still wasn't totally used to.

"Christian, I'm fine." I grabbed his arms and looked at him.

"Sorry, I was just-"

"So worried. I know." I smiled at him, "But I can take care of myself." I looked in his blue eyes.

"I know, but I couldn't stand the thought of my last words to you as being, "Fine, don't forgive me." I don't know what I would do if I lost you." He wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on mine. I put my arms around his neck and hugged him back.

"You won't lose me." I whispered to him. All the negative things I had to deal with in my life were gone for those short moments that I treasured. That's what Christian did. He helped me forget everything. But... I still had that one secret nobody except my parents knew. That one secret about how I struggled week after week with the wrestling scripts and the text books. I could never tell anyone. They would all think I was a freak. Tears started welling up in my eyes, but I was not going to cry. I was not going to let Christian see me so weak as he had in the past. That's why he was so protective of me, he thought I was weak. I had to show him I was stronger than he thought.

"Kellly? Are you crying?" Christian asked. Aw man, one of my tears had escaped and trailed down his arm.

"Nope, watery eyes, you know allergy season." I told him quickly before my voice cracked. I managed to get it all out at the last second, but the fact that I was lying to him made the tears harder to hold in. I felt so upset, vulnerable, alone. Like no one knew what I was going through, and when in reality, there were so many more people with the same thing as me. Going through the same things. But I didn't know any of them so close that I could tell them my secret. Then, it became too much to bear. Oh lord, here come my waterworks. I was literally sobbing silently into his shoulder.

"Kelly, I know your crying. Please tell me whats wrong." He rubbed my back. I didn't say anything. He would probably never talk to me again. No one knew about this, so how was I supposed to know how they would react.

"I can't say. You won't like me anymore." I managed to choke out.

"Kelly, nothing could make me not like you anymore." Christian told me. I wanted to believe him so bad, but I couldn't. I just couldn't.

"I'm sorry Christian." I pulled away and ran to the house. He called my name, but I continued to run. I always did this, I ran. Ran away from the people who cared about me most. God, why did I have to be so stupid all the time?

**The Next Day (Tuesday):**

Mrs. Jenkins was having us read aloud to the class about Greece. I sighed and continued to sink down into my chair, hoping she didn't pick me.

"Kelly." she said. Damn. I jinxed myself didn't I? I sighed, standing up and taking my book up to the front of the class. I couldn't see the words. I mean, I could, but they looked like alphabet soup floating on the paper. There was just no way I could read those greek cities, food, and gods if I could barley read at all. Not that, I'm stupid but, oh forget it, you wouldn't understand. I concentrated hard, causing the letters to float all over the page. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Christian staring at me. I started breathing heavily.

"Any day now, Ms. Blank." Mrs. Jenkins told me. I tried to blink back the tears I felt coming on. But now everything was blurry. Then here they came again. Remind me to THROW MYSELF A FREAKING PITY PARTY! How embaressing to be standing up here, crying in front of the guy you liked, some of your friends, and basically some complete strangers. Not to mention the teacher. Mrs. Jenkins lead me into the hall.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Do you need anything? Maybe you should go get a sip of water." she suggested.

"No ma'am. Just one thing: can I please talk to Christian?" I asked her between sobs.

"Of course, sweetie." she patted my arm and went into the classroom. I heard her say, "Christian, Kelly would like to speak to you. As for our next reader, Mr. Otunga." she said as Christian came through the door.

"What happened up there?" he asked. I hesitated, not really wanting to tell him. I pulled him away from the open door and took a deep breath.

"You have to promise me you won't tell a single soul about this." I said to him as he wiped the tears of my face with his thumbs.

"Of course." he said.

"I..." I took another breath. Was I really about to tell him this?

"I'm dyslexic." I finally said.

"Oh, Kelly why didn't you ever tell me?" he asked.

"I though you would think I was stupid or something." I mumbled, half expecting him to laugh in my face.

"Thousands of people have dyslexia, it's nothing to be ashamed of." Christian told me.

"But everyone thinks I'm so great or whatever. Plus it'll give Beth and Natalya another thing to make fun of." I looked at my feet.

"I swear I won't tell anyone." He gave me that sweet smile.

"Thanks." I said, looking up into his eyes. It felt like a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders. I had finally told him. He put his arm around my shoulders and lead me towards the classroom.

"Ready to go back to class?" he asked.

"Yeah." I told him.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, hope I made you go "awwwww". Right now, this story is like all I think about. I constantly get new ideas from sweet people, my besties or my crush... oh wait, you didn't here that. Okay, love you ALL for reading and reviewing *hint, hint*. Alrighty, well happy Monday *huge groan* WORST DAY OF THE WEEK! Well, exepct for the fact Raw comes on. BTW, when is elimination chamber?<strong>

**Reviews AND ideas are happily accepted,**

**Percabeth619 :]**


	5. Talent Shows, Pranks, and Spies

**Okay, still considering the whole update schedual thingy. It's on my profile if you wanna check it out. And review and tell me if I should do it or stick to updating whenever I can. **

Christian's POV

It WAS a normal day, until I walked past the bulliten boared in the main hallway. Something made me stop in my tracks, back up, and stare at the flyer. I just knew my eyes went wide. I stared at the paper. Next Saturday there was going to be a talent show. And I just knew Kelly was gonna sign up, or worse, make me sign up with her. I looked around casually and in one swift motion ripped the flyer down, *cue talent show obsessed Kelly* then guess who comes strolling around the corner. My girlfriend. And she was quick too, I did the only thing that came to mind, I looked for a place to hide it, after realizing there was no place, I shoved it in my pants. Then Kelly saw me and ran towards me.

"Christian!" she screamed.

"Yes?" I asked, trying hard not to seem suspicious.

"Guess what I saw in the office?" she was excited.

"What?"

"A FLYER! There's a talent show next week and we should sign up." Oh crap. So close!

"Funny thing is... I don't have any secret talents." I said, it was mostly the truth. But I really don't want to tell you what that is. It's a little embaressing.

"Oh... well, that's okay. I didn't wanna sign up that mutch anyways." Kelly sighed.

"Kells, that doesn't mean YOU shouldn't sign up." I told her.

"Really?" She asked.

"Of course. And I will be there with you. To support you, like the good boyfriend I am." I smiled.

"Yay!" She screamed and ran down the hallway. Mr. McMahon stopped her and said, "No running in the halls." they continued walking. Kelly sighed and slowed her pace.

* * *

><p>Maria's POV<p>

I was on my bed looking over my History notes. Test Monday, blah blah blah. I sighed. What kind of teenage girl studies for 6 hours straight with ONE 2 minute bathroom break. I got up and went down the hall and into the girls bathroom. I went downstairs for a snack, which Tiffany wouldn't be happy about since she was making dinner. I stopped when I saw over the railing Adam in his room with the door open jamming to Taylor Swift. I covered my mouth to stifle a laugh and crouched down right in front of John's office, where he was inside ruffling through papers. I knew this because theres a window on the wall facing the hall and in the door. **(A/N: In case you are wondering, I may have said this before, but this is modeled after the house in House of Anubis for those of you who recgnize it) **Adam was whipping his hair like Willow Smith, which was weird because he wasn't listening to a fast song, it was a slow song. I bit my lip just to keep from laughing. I tiptoed down the stairs, still in somewhat of a crouched formation. In the dining room it was Christian and A-Ry's turn the set the table. But Alex was trying to balance a plate on his head **(Does he remind you of anyone. HINT: psssst, it's Alphie!) **Christian was giving him this weird sideways look while putting the forks and spoons down next to each plate. **(I think he reminds me of Fabian.) **Adam finally put his MP3 down and went into the living room. Justin Gabriel and Melina were helping Tiffany make dinner while Maryse was making desert. Kelly came in the front door and waved at me while going upstairs. I could see Natalya on her bed reading a magazine. Shawn was creeping under John's window, he gave Hunter the thumbs up signal and Hunter (who was downstairs but could still see Shawn over the railing upstairs) opened the front door quietly and accepted a package from a delivery guy. God only knows what that was. **(I know Alex had an OOC moment when he was acting like Alphie, but Shawn and Hutner remind me of Alphie and Jerome) **Notice anyone missing from the bunch? If you said AJ, you were right. Then there was a loud crash in the attic and John ran up there. Then Hunter ran past me, up into John's office and put something on his chair. He and Shawn flew downstairs and into their room. Then John came back down from the attic, holding AJ by the arm. She looked like she was about to burst into laughter. John took a toothbrush out of his pocket and handed it to AJ. **(Victor alert! lol.) **She sighed and took it. Then John went into his office and sat down. AJ casually walked over to lean over the railing, Hunter and Shawn proceeded towards the dining room. AJ threw the toothbrush at the back of Shawn's head.

"OUCH!" Shawn yelled, spinning around. He gave AJ the middle finger. So AJ returned the favor. Shawn huffed and joined everyone else in the dining room. AJ ran down the stairs past me, she grabbed my wrist and pulled me back towards the cellar door.

"Oh my gosh. Maria? I can tell you a secret, right?" AJ asked me. I nodded.

"There's, uh... sorta this guy I kinda sorta have a crush on. I don't know if hes single or not." AJ told me.

"You want me to ask Alex if he has a girlfriend?" I asked her.

"What? Alex... where... where would you get that idea?" she asked in a high pitched voice.

"I'll ask him." I told you.

"THANKS!" She gave me a tight hug and pulled me into the dining room where we ate dinner. Man, I hate getting involved in other peoples love lives.

**Sorry for the late update, I totally forgot it was Saturday. Thanks for your understanding! Should I have sort of this Love Triangle between AJ/Alex/Justin. Like, AJ likes Alex, Justin likes AJ, and poor Alex has no clue whats going on. Would you read it?**

**Plz review,**

**Percabeth619**

**P.S.**

_**Next Chapter:**_

_**~What prank did Shawn and Hunter pul on John Lauranitus? (If I keep spelling his name wrong, please tell me how its spelled)**_

_**~Does Alex have a girlfriend?**_

_**~Will Kelly audition for the talent show? If so, what will be her talent?**_


	6. Punishment, Singers, and Secret Crushes

**OMG! Today was my moms birthday, thats why this is up later than usual. Alright, the next chapter is the talent show part 1 (I decided to split it up into 2 parts) and a big bad argument that could lead to a breakup. Yikes...**

* * *

><p>"John! Come get your dinner!" Tiffany called from the kitchen. The 12 students were seated around the dinner table as usual. Tiffany set the dinner on the table and everyone started digging in, everyone except Shawn, Hunter, and AJ. They were patiently watching the door, waiting for John to enter at any moment. Then he did. When he turned to go into the kitchen Tiffany and everyone else started cracking up. John spun around.<p>

"What?" He asked.

"Your... butt." Kaitlyn laughed.

"What about it?"

"It's pink." Justin said.

"WHAT?" John spun in circles trying to see his butt. Shawn was banging on the table laughing and Hunter literally fell out of his chair.

"YOU TWO!" John pointed at them. They both stopped laughing. John motioned for them to follow.

They sighed and obeyed, then Hunter yelled, "AJ HELPED US BY DISTRACTING YOU!" as they left the room. AJ gasped.

"We had a deal!" She yelled.

"Miss Jeanette, come with me." John growled. AJ glared at Hunter and followed. Tiffany had to bite her lip to keep her laughter contained.

"That was pretty funny." Tiffany smiled as she walked back into the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>AFTER DINNER...<strong>

"Christian? What should I do for the talent show?" Kelly asked.

"Sure." Christian replied, staring at a magazine.

"Are you even listening?" Kelly questioned.

"Of course." Christisan jerked his head up at the sound of those awful words that no man wants to hear.

"Well then?" Kelly said.

"Um... singing?" Christian suggested, hoping that was the right answer.

"Of course! I'm a great singer!" Kelly ran up the stairs. Christian breathed a sigh of relief.

"You are a lucky man. So lucky." Adam sat on the chair across from his best friend.

"I know." Christian put the magazine down.

"ADAM! LET'S GO!" Maria screamed from the next room.

"Where are you going?" Christian asked, almost laughing.

"A 'romantic picnic' that Maria planned." Adam sighed.

"You have fun with that." Christian called as Adam left.

"Christian? You're a guy right?" AJ sat beside him at the table.

"No, I am a girl undercover." Christian replied sarcastically.

"You know what I meant!" AJ protested.

"Yes. Why?"

"Well, Maria asked this certain guy if he had a girlfriend-"

"Alex?" Christian inturrupted.

"What? Is it that obvious?" AJ asked.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Anyways, Maria asked him if he had a girlfriend and he said no. So I was wondering if you could find out if he likes me." AJ asked in a sweet voice.

"Why me?" Christian questioned.

"Cause we can be bestest friends forever." AJ suggested.

"I'll pass, but I will ask him for you." Christian said.

"YAY!" AJ screamed. Christian covered his ears.

"Under 2 conditions." He said.

"Alright."

"1: you NEVER scream like that again. 2: you help Kelly with this talent show thing." Christian told her, putting his hand out.

"Deal." They shook hands.

"APRIL! THESE TOILETS ARE NOT SHINY!" John yelled from over the railing upstairs. AJ rolled her eyes and left the room. Christian got up to go find Alex.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Riley." Chrisitan stood in the doorway.<p>

"Whats up?" Alex looked up from his laptop.

"What do you think about that girl AJ?" Christian asked.

"Uh, shes kinda cute I guess." Alex replied.

"You like her?" Christian walked in the room.

"Nah. We're just friends." Alex said.

"Oh... why not?" Christian questioned.

"Cuz one of my friends likes her." Alex responded.

"Reeeally?" Christian sat on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah."

"Which one?" Christian asked.

"Justin. But don't tell anyone that I told you." Alex warned.

"Okay." Christian hurried out the room.

**As you can see, I followed through on the love triangle, despite what the haters said. So, what did you think?**

**Keep on writing,**

**Percabeth619**

_**NEXT CHAPTER:**_

_**~Will AJ ever get those toilets shiny?**_

_**~Who else entered the talent show?**_

_**~How will AJ react to her secret crush?**_

_**~Who will break up and why?**_

_**All these questions will be answered. **_


	7. Dates, Talents, and Break Ups

**Alright! Since I updated so late last week (and I had to update again!) I am going to post another chapter! See how much I love ya? And I changed this to a crossover, Wrestling & Het Huis Anubis/House of Anubis, just cause the WWE superstars live in Anubis House, uh, I changed to title to House of WWE, because I don't really get the title until I get into the story. My bad! Ohh, shout outs... I've only gotten 5 reviews at the time I'm writing this! UNACCEPTABLE! So, thank you to those few people who DID review: Queen Latifeh and Wolfgirl77769 . Only 2 reviewers. come on people, step up your game! Alright fine, If I don't get at least 5 reviews from 5 different people I won't update. SO I SUGGEST YOU REVIEW! Please and thank you. **

"But John, the toliets are sparkling and you can see your reflection!" AJ protested. John took that to thought and opened the bathroom door. AJ squealed happily and ran out the room. She flew down the stairs and into Christian's room. Adam was playing paddle ball and Christian was actually reading a book.

"What did Alex say?" AJ screamed.

"Uh... he said he likes you and would love to go on a date next Saturday..." Christian lied.

"Really? I have to go plan my outfit!" She ran out the room.

"He didn't say that." Adam said, tossing the paddle ball down.

"I couldn't hurt her feelings." Christian mumbled, "Besides I'll be there to make sure nothing goes wrong." He shrugged.

"Okay... but when this backfires and blows up in your face don't say I didn't tell you so." Adam flipped the light off and layed down to go to sleep.

"Thanks for your support." Christian sighed.

* * *

><p>SATURDAY:<p>

THE DAY OF THE TALENT SHOW...

THE DAY OF AJ AND ALEX'S DATE...

THE DAY CHRISTIAN BECAME SINGLE...

YIKES

"Are you sure about this?" AJ asked Christian, who was hiding behind a plant.

"Yes. Just don't mention the word date, it freaks him out." Christian suggested.

"Okay..." AJ went silent as Alex sat down.

"Hi AJ... where's Christian and Kelly?" Alex asked.

"Uh... Kelly's at the talent show. Why?" AJ questioned.

"The talent show!" Christian silently cursed himself for his stupidity.

"I was told-" Alex began. Christian coughed loudly to distract him.

"What was that?" Alex asked.

"NOTHING!" AJ yelled a little louder than needed.

AT THE SCHOOL...

"Where is he? I'm next." Kelly said to Maria as she watched Santino Marella's ventrilaquist act, who was almost done by the way.

"I don't know. I'm sure he'll be here." Maria said.

"Thank you Santino for that... disturbing show..." Lilian Garcia trailed off, "And please give a warm welcome to Kelly Kelly." She walked off the stage as Kelly entered, scanning the crowd for her boyrfriend. Who promised he'd be here. She took a deep breath, telling herself she didn't need him. This was her time, her chance, and no one would ruin it. The music played and suddenly she was alone, there wasn't another person in the world, the lyrics seemed to flow out of her. A song that Melina had helped her write.

_Maybe your just another..._

_Just another reason_

_A reason to cry_

_Maybe your just another boy_

_Just a reason to ask why_

_But when your gone_

_I feel so empty inside_

_Yeah when your gone_

_I wanna open up and cry_

_I'm standin' here_

_And I think about you_

_I'm hoping you think_

_About me too_

_Someone once told me love was just a game_

_That it was never for real_

_I have to tell you now_

_I love the way you make me feel_

_I love the way_

_I love the way_

_I love the way you make me laugh_

_I love the way you make me smile_

_Some people say that it won't last forever_

_But you can't deny it_

_When we're together_

_You make me feel so right_

_So complete_

_So secure_

_Never unsure of where I stand_

_So walk with me_

_Come take my hand_

_I love the way_

_I love the way_

_I love the way you make me laugh_

_I love the way you make me smile_

_So please_

_Stay with me_

_I need you here!_

_To wipe away my tears_

Kelly stood there, watching the crowd, no sign of her boyfriend. The crowd was cheering, but she didn't care. She stormed off the stage angrily. Then Christian came in the back door. She glared at him, waiting to hear what lame excuse he conjured up this time.

"Kelly! I'm so sorry, I was helping AJ with something." He apologized, holding her hands. She snatched them away.

"You said you would be here! You promised!" She screamed.

"I know I did, but AJ is my friend." Christian said.

"And I'm your girlfriend! Or should I say EX-girlfriend." Kelly stormed away.

"Damn, she dumped your sorry butt." Adam said behind Christian. Christian turned to face him.

"Shut up, don't you think I saw that. I don't need you to rub it in." Christian stomped away.

"Dude, I was kidding." Adam called after him. Maria approached Adam.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Kelly dumped Christian and now hes pissed at me." Adam said.

"We have to get them back together." Maria already had her idea face on.

**Awww, poor Christian. Kelly broke up with him. Poor Kelly, he wasn't there to support her. Adam surley did not help. Maria... god only knows what she'll come up with.**

**Please please review,**

**Percabeth619**

_**NEXT CHAPTER**_

_**~What plan does Maria have?**_

_**~How did Alex and AJ's date go?**_

_**~How will everyone react when they find out about Kelly and Christian's break-up?**_

_**~How akward can things get at this school? Can you day DRAMA?**_

_**~Will Chrelly ever reunite? (CHRELLY is the only thing I could come up with, that or Kristian, if you have other suggestions let me know)**_


	8. Roses, Akward Breakfasts, and New Loves

**Alrighty, Celly broke up! Thank you for the new nickname Epicone22! I like Celly better than Chrelly, it sounds a little like moldy food, no offense to those who refer to them as Chrelly. Okay, read!**

* * *

><p>Kelly walked down the hallway, looking over her shoulder, she had been carfuly avoiding Christian since Saturday, it was now Tuesday. Someone grabbed her elbow and pulled her down a different hallway: Christian.<p>

"You can't avoid me forever." Christian told her.

"I don't know, it's been working pretty well." she mumbled.

"We go to the same school, live in the same house and our best friends are dating. How have you managed to avoid me this long?" he asked.

"I faked sick yesterday, went out with Kaitlyn and AJ Sunday, I skip meals, and Maria knows I don't wanna see you. So goodbye." She started to walk away. Christian pulled her back.

"Um no. I've been trying to talk to you since Saturday, your not getting away that easily." Christian said to her. Kelly sighed.

"I was helping AJ with her love life Saturday." Christian said.

"Did she ask you to?" Kelly questioned.

"Yes." Christian replied, thinking that made everything okay.

"You could've said no. But you didn't. You chose her over me, maybe she should be your new girlfriend." Kelly suggested.

"I don't want her to be my girlfriend! I want you to." He yelled.

"You should've thought about that before you made a promise to me and broke it." Kelly said.

"I still love you." Christian told her. "And I will until the last flower dies." He pulled 12 flowers out of his bookbag. Little did Kelly know, 11 were real and 1 was fake. He handed her the flowers and walked away. Kelly stood there, holding the flowers, staring after him.

* * *

><p>"I just wanna know, if you hate him so much, why'd you keep the flowers?" Maria asked as Kelly put the flowers in a vase on a shelf. Maria was sitting on her bed across from Kelly.<p>

"I don't know." Kelly mumbled.

"You still like him." Maria smiled.

"I do not. They're pretty." Kelly turned so her friend couldn't see her face.

"Uh-huh." Maria laughed and opened her text book.

"I don't like him!" Kelly screamed defensivly.

"Whatever." Maria mumbled quietly.

"I don't!" Kelly protested.

"I am SO getting you guys back together!"

"Oh shut up."

* * *

><p>Everyone sat at the breakfast table slient. Nobody dared to say a word. Kelly angrily stabbed her waffle with her fork. Christian glared at her and stabbed his eggs. Maria was staring at her plate not touching her food. Adam was chewing akwardly on a piece of french toast.<p>

"You know what? You two need to make up or sign a truce or something and stop making all of us feel akward!" AJ yelled.

"He should've been there to support me!" Kelly screamed.

"Maybe if you would've heard me out you would've understood!" Christian retorted.

"No, because I'm tired of you and your excuses!"

"I don't know why I liked you!" Christian shouted across the table, "Your a spoiled brat!" They both stood up at both ends of the table.

"Excuse me? Why don't you come over here and say that to my face." Kelly suggested.

"Maybe I will!" Christian stomped around the table and yelled, "YOU ARE A SPOILED BRAT!" in her face. Kelly huffed and they both stomped away.

"Well... you guys are excused." Tiffany muttered. Everyone stood up, took their bags off the back of the chairs, and quickly scurried away.

"I can't believe that huge fight at breakfast. It's all over school." Maria said to Adam as they walked down the hallway.

"I know, someone must've told, Kelly won't be happy." Adam said.

"It's Christian's fault, he should've been there." Maria pointed out, little did she know she had just muttered the first word of a battle.

"Um, if Kelly would've let him explain himself this wouldn't have happened." Adam defended his friend.

"What?" Maria asked.

"Uh-oh..." Adam mumbled.

"Damn right 'uh-oh', don't talk about my best friend like shes some sort of bitch." Maria walked away.

"Crap." Adam sighed.

* * *

><p>"Christian! My date sucked!" AJ screamed, stomping up to the dirty blonde haired guy.<p>

"I thought it went pretty well." Christian said, Maria was across the table staring at AJ.

"April, calm down." Maria said.

"Don't even get me started on you! One of you guys told I liked Alex! And then to find out he didn't like me back after YOU said he did." She turned to Christian, "Do you know how embaressing that was? To tell the guy you like how you feel and then to be shot down!" Tears of anger streamed from AJ's eyes.

"Its humiliating! I know you guys don't know how it feels, because your all popular and good looking and stuff. But I don't have that, I am self consious. I doubt myself all the time. And you added to that list, so thanks alot!" AJ stomped into the foyer and sat on a chair. She felt as though she should cry, so she did. Justin came out of his room whistling.

"AJ? You crying?" Justin asked her.

"Go away." She mumbled. Justin akwardly walked towards her.

"What happened?" Justin asked.

"You really wanna know?" AJ looked up. Justin nodded. AJ sighed and told him everything, begining to end.

"Well, if it helps. I still like you." Justin looked at his feet.

"Really?" AJ questioned.

"Yeah. We should go see a movie Friday." Justin said to AJ.

"That'd be great. See ya then." AJ smiled faintly, kissed Justin on the cheek, and skipped up the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww, Celly still loves each other! Adria (Please give me suggestions for AdamMaria) have just had a big fight. A huge fight. What else could go wrong at this school?**

**Please please review, **

**Percabeth619**

_**NEXT CHAPTER:**_

_**~What's up with the roses? How will they come into play?**_

_**~Why did Kelly keep the flowers?**_

_**~Where will AJ and Justin's relationship go?**_


	9. Denial, Dinner, and Toothbrushes

**Alrighty. I'm sorry if this is a bad chapter, but it may not be centered around Celly being together. Probably friendship. This is gonna be an akward/funny type chapter! Alright, keep on readin'!**

* * *

><p>"Maria, there are only 2 roses left." Kelly sighed from across her room. Maria was on her bed looking through a magazine.<p>

"How about we make this easy, you still love him!" Maria shouted.

"I do not." Kelly protested.

"Then why do you care? Why are you in denial?" Maria asked in a hushed tone.

"I don't. I'm not. It's just..." Kelly stopped herself before she said something she'd regret. But if she did say it, would she regret it?

* * *

><p>"Dude. She hates me." Christian said.<p>

"Does not. You are both totally in love." Adam laughed.

"No we're not. We do not like each other." Christian had gotten very defensive.

"Woah, dude calm down." Adam smiled.

"Well stop implying things that aren't true." Christian mumbled.

"I wasn't." Adam said. Tiffany then called everyone for dinner. Adam stood up and looked at his best friend.

"You coming?" he asked him.

"Nope." Christian replied. Adam knew it was useless arguing with him in this state of mind, so he left him there to sulk in silence.

* * *

><p>"Uh... where's Christian?" Kelly asked quietly, staring at her dinner plate.<p>

"Why do you care?" Adam and Maria asked at the same time. They both glared at eachother.

"I don't." Kelly muttered, picking at her food.

"Kelly, you gotta eat _something _tonight." AJ pointed out. Kelly said nothing and stood up and left. Everyone watched her go upstairs.

"Wonderful." Adam mumbled. Maria chased after her friend.

* * *

><p>"You alright?" Maria sat beside Kelly on her bed.<p>

"Yeah." Kelly murmered.

"You can't just sit up here. Go talk to him. You know you want to." Maria told her. Kelly said nothing after that.

"I'll talk to him for you." Maria suggested, she started to walk off. Kelly grabbed her arm, causing her to fall on the floor.

"NO!" she yelled.

"Okay okay." Maria giggled. Kelly sighed and let her arm go. Maria ran out the room and towards the stairs. Kelly ran after her and jumped on her back. Maria laughed and fell down the stairs. They both landed on the landing. John ran out of his room, seeming very angry.

"WHAT IS GOING ON OUT HERE?" He screamed. Maria and Kelly sat silently. John glared at them.

"You can join Hunter, Shawn, and April on toilet duty." John handed them 2 toothbrushes.

"We have to clean all the toilets in the house?" Kelly asked.

"No, all the toilets on campus." John turned away and went in his office. Maria and Kelly couldn't help but turn and smile at each-other.

"It's not as easy as it seems." AJ laughed as she went upstairs.

"See you ladies tomorrow." Shawn winked at them as Hunter pulled him towards the room. Maria and Kelly made a disgusted look. Maria stood up and continued towards Christian's room. Kelly rolled down the remaining stairs and grabbed Maria's ankle.

"Christian!" Maria called, almost laughing. Christian ran out of the room, seeing his ex girlfriend latched onto her best friends leg.

"Hello." Maria giggled.

"Hi...?" Christian seemed distracted at the odd sight.

"Kelly is still totally and completly in love with you." Maria fell on the floor after Kelly pinched her, she fell and hit Christian's knee, causing him to fall, knocking a priceless vase off the table, it fell right next to his head and cracked open.

"Oh crap we are in trouble." The three friends looked at eachother. Tiffany ran out of the dining room, followed by the other students, AJ and Maryse came down the stairs with John.

"Oopsie?" Kelly laughed. John's face was red.

"YOU STUDENTS ARE DRIVING ME INSANE!" He yelled, AJ was half expecting his head to spin full circle and steam to blow out of his ears.

"YOU CAN JOIN TOILET COMITEE!" John gave Christian a tooth brush.

"Is that the best punishment you can come up with?" Adam asked.

"You wanna join?" John tossed Adam a tooth brush.

"What? Do you have an unlimited supply?" Melina laughed. John handed her a tooth brush, Melina pouted.

"Dude, you can't come up with good matches or a good punishment, now that is wrong!" Maryse shouted, Natalya laughed and high fived her. Alex smiled and nudged Justin. John handed the four of them tooth brushes.

"John, you can't just punish ALL of them." Tiffany pointed out, almost bursting into laughter herself. John handed her a tooth brush too.

"Aw, hell no." Tiffany threw it back at him.

* * *

><p>12:00 A.M. MIDNIGHT...<p>

"Ready to go?" Justin whispered.

"Yeah." AJ said.

"You got the hair extentions, right?" AJ turned to Alex.

"Duh." Alex held the box up.

"You got the nail polish?" AJ looked at Maryse.

"Oh yeah!" Maryse smiled brightly.

"Makeup?" Justin asked AJ.

"Surely." AJ held the box up.

"Let's do this thing." Justin lead them upstairs quietly to John's office, where he was face down snoring. Alex lifted his head up gently and clipped the extensions in. Maryse was carfully painting his nails a bright green. AJ spread lipstick on his lips and quickly did his eyes. She stepped back and took a picture, then they gathered their supplies and left the room.

"AJ?" Justin asked before she went in her room.

"Huh?" she turned to him.

"See ya Friday." he smiled and went downstairs. AJ followed Maryse into their room.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I liked this chapter. Alright guys, someone PM'd me and asked, so here's an answer, this story is nowhere near the end. Alrighty? So don't worry. Please please review. Haha, please please review! PLEASE! Even if it's just a simple sentence!<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW,**

**Percabeth619**

_**NEXT CHAPTER:**_

_**The moments you've been waiting for...**_

_**~AJ and Justin's date**_

_**~How about toilet duty with the ENTIRE house?**_

**Good times... good times... READY? And did anyone else notice they changed the fanfiction logo? Seriously, I LOVED the other one. I like this one too. But I totally LOVED the other one. Anyways... be prepared 'cuz who knows what'll happen next?**


	10. Makeovers, Picnics, and Toilets

**Alright, re-read this story ****Green Rose**** by ****Queen Latifeh****, and got some inspiration! So thank you! And let's read!**

* * *

><p>AJ'S POV<p>

When I got home, Kelly quickly rushed past me and upstairs, odd. But I had my own problems to contend with. Maryse ran past me, grabbing my arm along the way, dragging me up the stairs.

She pulled me into our room and over to her closet.

"Makeover time!" she sang.

* * *

><p>In the end, she forced my into a black mini skirt, a pink and black striped tank top, and a black vest. Not that I minded, it was certainly as close to my style as we could get from her closet. We barley had time to do my hair until Justin called from downstairs. I ran out the room and slid on the railing down the stairs as Maryse wished me luck.<p>

"Hey hey AJ." Justin laughed.

"Do you know how gay that sounded?" I asked.

"Okay, let's go." He opened the front door.

A picnic, he took me on a picnic in the campus park at night. What happened to just a movie?

* * *

><p>We ended up getting rained out. Justin and I grabbed the picnic blanket and ran back to the house.<p>

"That was wayyyyy better than a movie!" I laughed.

"Yeah, I promise it wasn't supposed to ran tonight." Justin collapsed on the floor in a fit of laughter.

"See you tomorrow." I started to walk away, Justin stood up and grabbed my wrist, spinning me around. Before I could ask what he was doing, he kissed me.

* * *

><p>SATURDAY MORNING, 9 AM...<p>

"And I want to see my reflection!" John finally finished, the 12 students in front of him were just about to start cleaning toilets at the school.

"Why would you wanna see that?" Melina asked. Natalya laughed and high fived her.

John squinted his eyes and growled, "CLEAN!" through his teeth, which were clenched tight. Melina giggled and everyone split up to start cleaning.

* * *

><p><em>Shawn and Hunter<em>

_The 1st floor Boys Bathroom:_

"Dude, this is our shot." Shawn said once more. Hunter shook his head.

"I don't know." Hunter mumbled.

"Come on, it's not like dyeing the toilets blue is gonna hurt anybody!" Shawn shouted, "At least I'm pretty sure it won't..." he mumbled.

"Shawn, no." Hunter said.

"PLEASE!" Shawn screamed in his best friend's ear.

"Fine." Hunter handed over the blue dye.

"Oh yeah!" Shawn grinned evily.

* * *

><p><em>AJ and Maryse<em>

_The 2nd Floor Girls Bathroom:_

"Oh god this stinks." Maryse groaned, pouring the cleaner into the toilet.

"Lemme see." AJ took the bottle and sniffed it.

"GROSS!" she yelled and poured it into another toilet in the girls bathroom. They pulled their gloves on and started scrubbing.

* * *

><p><em>Kelly and Maria<em>

_The 1st Floor Girls Bathroom:_

"I can't believe I'm putting my hand in a toilet." Maria mumbled, staring at the porcelain throne.

"Ditto." Kelly agreed.

"That's what we get I suppose." Maria sighed as she started cleaning.

* * *

><p><strong>AH! A kiss from Justin! OMG! So what did you think? Thanks again to Queen Latifeh! :D Okay, this wasn't my favorite chapter, but it was pretty good, IF I do say so myself. And I'm so desprate for reviews, I'll even accept flames. I can't believe I just said that. But try hard not to flame. Just review! NOW! I command you to push that button down there and type! And that's an order.<strong>

**JK you know I love ya,**

**Percabeth619**

_**NEXT CHAPTER:**_

_**~Will Celly make up?**_

_**~Wil Justin and AJ officialy become a couple?**_

_**~Will a secret admirer cause drama in this house?**_

**Ohhhh suspense!**


	11. Projects, Greece, and Love Notes

**This is gonna be a great chapter! I'm gonna love it and so will you! So read it. NOW! :P I love emoticons.**

* * *

><p>Kelly took her seat behind Michelle McCool. The final bell wrang and Mrs. Jenkins stood at the front of the room.<p>

"Okay guys, group projects. Anybody like those?" Mrs. Jenkins clapped her hands together, the students had learned that meant she was excited.

"Good. Becuase we are gonna start one." She said before anyone could anwer. David Otunga's hand shot into the air.

"Yes, David?" Mrs. Jenkins tried not to sound disapointed that HE was the one to raise his hand, after all, she was the teacher and that would be wrong.

"Will we get to chose our partners?" Otunga asked, it was actually a pretty good question.

Mrs. Jenkins smiled in a way that everyone knew the answer, "Nope." she said as she picked a clipboard up off her desk.

"Michelle McCool and Chris Jericho." Michelle and Chris didn't look excited or upset about their partner.

"Undertaker," she looked at Mark, who preferred to be called that, "and Alicia Fox. Kelly and," she glanced at her clipboard and smiled an evil smile, "Christian." she said. Kelly and Christian gasped, then looked at eachother.

"Um! Excuse me!" Kelly walked up to the front of the room, Mrs. Jenkins was just waiting for one of them to do that.

"I don't think we can work together." She said just loud enough for the teacher to hear.

"And why is that?" Mrs. Jenkins asked.

"Becuase... he's my ex boyfriend." Kelly whispered.

"I know that, and I also know-"

"I AM NOT STILL IN LOVE WITH HIM!" Kelly intrrupted.

"I was gonna say, I also know you want to get a good grade on this. But whatever you wanna yell loud enough for everyone to hear." Mrs. Jenkins put her hands up in surrender and Kelly akwardly rushed back to her seat, knowing everyone in the room HAD heard her, no exception to Christian. Mrs. Jenkins continued to call off names.

"Okay, now that we know our partners, let me explain the project. We are all going to pick a country, and no, it can not be the U.S., or Canada. It has to be a different country on a different continent. Alrighty? Then you guys are going to put together some sort of presentation, preferably Power Point, okay guys?" Mrs. Jenkins finally finished. **(A/N: Sorry for the inturruption, but for those who don't know, Power Point is a thing where you put together different slides, almost like pages, except on the computer, I'm not sure I can explain it any better way. You could always google it?) **

Then the final bell for the day wrang and Kelly was in a hurry to get out of there. Christian stopped her on the stairs. More students continued to pass by them, anxious to get home.

"So, what country?" Christian asked her.

"What?" Kelly said, not expecting that to be the first thing out of his mouth.

"What country for the project?" he asked again.

"Oh, how about Greece?" Kelly sighed.

"Great, I was going down to the library, so I needed to know." He turned off the landing and went down the rest of the stairs. Kelly stood at the top and looked down over the railing.

"Wait!" she called, Christian stopped and looked up at her.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"It's my project too." she pointed out.

"Okay, meet me at the library in 10 minutes." he said as he walked away.

"Why did I do that?" Kelly asked herself.

_Because you still love him. _A voice in the back of her mind whispered creepily.

"I do not." Kelly said out loud.

_Then why did you ask to spend more time with him?_

"I don't know..." she stopped.

_Please admit it, I'm not aloud to leave until you do. _

"Ugh, so I'm stuck with you?"

_Yepp, pretty much._

"Wonderful."

_Don't you have a library to get to?_

"Oh shut up."

ALEX RILEY'S POV

What is going on around here? It's like I stepped into a Soap Opera or something. The Celly drama. The Adria drama. AJ and Justin. Good God, why can't we learn in peace? Speaking of AJ and Justin, they've been making googly eyes at each other all morning across the breakfast table. Need less to say, I nearly barfed. Where was everyone else? Shawn was stuffing his face, Hunter was drownding his waffles in chocolate syrup. Which I thought was VERY gross. I couldn't handle it. I grabbed my stuff and left the house. (Like anybody would miss me anyways) and so I walked down the road towards the school.

AJ'S POV

April Jeanette? AJ? April Gabriel? It has a nice little ring to it. GOSH AJ SNAP OUT OF IT! I hit my head against the locker. I was going to drive myself insane like this. Trying to ignore my weird thoughts, I opened my locker. A little note fell out. I smiled, thinking it might be from Justin. But when I opened it, it wasn't his handwriting. Or his signature. It said,

_Hello April, I see you've found my little note. I really like you, and I was wondering if you'd meet me tomorrow night at the clearing in the woods. _

_~I'll Love You Forever,_

_VGN_

**OH! Nice one Mrs. Jenkins! I totally woulda paired them up together too! I wonder if they'll get back together... hope so!**

**The reason I made Kelly chose Greece is becuase I had to do a project on Greece and it would just save time for me. :P**

_**NEXT CHAPTER:**_

_**~How will Christian and Kelly's "study date" go?**_

_**~Who is VGN?**_

_**~Will AJ meet VGN at the clearing in the woods?**_

_**Questions... oh questions. You always leave us wondering don't you?**_


	12. Kisses, Threats, and Drama Queens

**Anybody figure out what VGN stood for? Here's a hint, it wasn't initials, it was a word with 2 missing letters. Take a moment to think about it...**

* * *

><p>KELLY'S POV<p>

Christian and I were just sitting there totally stuck in an akward moment. Honestly, what were we supposed to talk about? Oh yeah, the project.

"So find out anything interesting?" I asked.

"The capital is Athens if that's what you mean." He said, playing with the powder on the plate, he had just eaten a powdered donut.

"Oh." I sighed.

"Yeah, what about you?" he asked me.

"What about me?"

"Did you find anything interesting?"

"Oh, right, well, they speak greek..." I said.

He sighed, "Kelly, that's sort of a no brainer."

"Sorry, I can't focus with all this noise."

"The air conditioner isn't that loud," he rolled his eyes.

"I meant..." I quickly tried to come up with a lie... to cover another lie- OH KELLY YOU ARE AN AWFUL PERSON!

"I know exactly what you meant." He smiled at me, which made my heart skip a beat, gosh did somebody cast a CLICHE spell on me or something?

"Right." I giggled, what else was I supposed to say? At some point during my nervous twitching I knocked literally everything off the table.

"Nice going, Kelly..." I sighed. We both leaned over to get everything, curse his hard ass head.

"Ow!" I screamed, sitting up.

"Sorry." he laughed. I smacked his head.

"Not so funny is it." I giggled.

"Okay, ya got me, but how funny is this..." He flung powdered sugar all over my face.

"Oh really?" I poured my water bottle all over him. Suddenly Mr. McMahon walked into the room.

"What's going on in here?" He asked furiously.

"Studying..." Christian said. Since he was soaking wet and I was covered in powdered sugar, I get the feeling Vince didn't believe us.

"Clean this up and go back to your house. John Laurinaitis will be hearing of this." Vince stomped away.

"I guess this means more toilet duty for us." Christian sighed.

"What's new?" I asked, rolling my eyes. We sat there silently. It was like it was planned, like we both knew it would happen. And when he kissed me, I couldn't help but forgive him.

* * *

><p>AJ'S POV<p>

It was 11:00. An hour past our curfews. Where was 'VGN'. Leaves crunched and twigs snapped behind me, I turned around slowly. There was a figure maybe 10 feet away wearing a gray hoodie with a red wrestling ring on the front, hey wait a minute...

Daniel Bryan. The **V**E**G**A**N**. As in VGN. How did I not see that?

"Hello, AJ." He smiled, I took a few steps back.

"Daniel." I said.

"You remember me, don't you?" he asked, smiling still.

"Yeah." I replied.

"You remember what you did to me?" He asked, the smile disappeared.

"Not really..." I said.

"What? You don't obsess over it? You don't think about it everyday?" He questioned, walking forward.

"No, what kind of crazy person does that?" I laughed nervously.

"Crazy? I'm not crazy." He said.

"Yeah, cause you seriously don't look or sound crazy." I rolled my eyes.

"You cost me." he said.

"Cost you what? Your sanity?" I asked him.

"No... my championship! MY CHESS CHAMPIONSHIP!" He screamed.

"And I did that... how?" I shooked my head.

"Right before the big match... you broke up with me, YOU DISTRACTED ME! And then Sheamus BEAT ME!" He jumped up and down.

"It's not my fault you can't play chess." I crossed my arms.

"I CAN PLAY! YOU DISTRACED ME!" He screamed again.

"Yepp, that confirms it. You are insane." I stated.

"No, no. You take something I cared about away! I'll take away something you care about!" He backed away. Now tell the truth, doesn't he sound crazy to you? I went back to the house. What could he seriously do? He didn't scare me.

* * *

><p>"Hi, AJ!" Kaitlyn caught up with me on the sidewalk.<p>

"Hi, Kaitlyn." I smiled.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing much, you?"

"Nah. So how are you and Justin?"

"Great! I really like him. I think we need to set you up." I nudged her with my elbow.

"No thanks, I perfectly fine with watching all the drama your house brings to school." she rolled her eyes.

"You don't have to live with 'em." I sighed.

"I feel bad for you." She put her hand on my arm.

"You are such a drama queen." I laughed.

"But I'm talented at it!" She giggled.

"Seriously, you need a boyfriend, there isn't any guy you like?" I asked her.

"Well..." she stopped as we were opening the doors to the school.

"Well what?" I urged her to go on.

"There's this guy in House of Flair that I might like." She shrugged like it was nothing.

"Ohhh, who is it?" I asked excitedly, "Let's see, there are 6 guys there, Batista, Goldust, Zack Ryder, Wade Barett, David Otunga, and Heath Slater." I recited their names.

"Yep, you named him alright." Kaitlyn blushed.

"Which one?" I asked impatiently. The bell for first period wrang.

"Oops, gotta go!" She rushed up the stairs. I rolled my eyes. I'd get it out of her eventually.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter... I have no comments. I thought it was pretty good, but its not my opinion that matters, its yours. And how will I know your opinion if ya don't review? That part with AJ and Daniel Bryan in the woods is sorta what I think could happen, like AJ breaks up with Daniel right before Wrestlmania, causing him to lose or something. I don't know, what do you think will happen?<strong>

_**NEXT CHAPTER:**_

_**~Will AJ get her BFF to spill her crush?**_

_**~Where will Kelly and Christian's relationship go from here?**_

_**~What's up with Daniel Bryan? What will he do?**_


	13. Stalkers, Kiddnappers, and Love Plans

**This'll be a... sorta weird chapter. I just noticed I've gotten an unfinished story for each category I write for, 100 Auslly Moments for Austin and Ally. My Summer Adventure, for Percy Jackson. And House of WWE for WWE. I don't know why I told you that... but I did. Anyways, my Austin&Ally story has over 40 reviews, come on guys 5 more and we make it here. R&R!**

* * *

><p>MELINA'S POV<p>

"Man... that was failure." Natalya said to me, sitting beside me in the jail cell. Oh, right, I'm guessing you want to know how we ended up in jail. Before you worry, it's just a holding cell, and we were framed! Okay... maybe not, but still, hear me out. Maryse was still freaking out in the corner.

"I'm a good girl, I'm not supposed to get into trouble like this." Maryse said, rocking back and forth.

"Maryse, look at me. Randy Orton, Ted DiBiase, and JoMo are on their way to bail us out." I told my friend.

"Yay. Remind me to tell them how much I love them." Maryse mumbled, still rocking back and forth. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you WHY we were in jail. See, we had just gone to make sure that John Cena made it to his meeting safely... but the police called it 'stalking' so they took his down here, yeah that's just the short version. Luckily, John didn't press charges or get a restraining order. We weren't even following him for that long.

"You guys are lucky." The security guard said, there was standing our knights in shining armor. Orton was slinging the car keys around his finger, DiBiase was looking worried, and JoMo could hardly keep himself from laughing, like the fact his girlfriend and her two friends had gotten themselves arrested, hey, as long as he doesn't know WHY we were arrested, I was cool. As soon as the guard unlocked the cell, Maryse ran to Ted.

"Melina and Nattie tried to get me killed! They said we were going for tacos!" Maryse screamed, glaring at me. Hey, I didn't lie, we did stop and get tacos, that's just not exactly the reason we left campus...

"Come on, let's go." Randy Orton elbowed Natalya and we all left the California Police Station.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Kaitlyn! Just tell me!" AJ begged.<p>

"I don't really want to..." Kaitlyn continued to stare at her text book.

"Please." AJ grabbed her best friend's arm.

"Alright... it's Heath." Kaitlyn mumbled.

"OMG... Slater?" AJ's eyes widened, she jumped up from the table at the library.

"HEATH ARE YOU HERE?" She screamed. After no reply, she ran out the library and towards the school.

"April!" Kaitlyn chased after her.

* * *

><p>She grabbed her friend's wrist just as she was reaching the House of Flair.<p>

"AJ, if you tell him..." Kaitlyn didn't even finish her sentence before Jerry Lawler was outside.

"Ladies... is there something you needed from here?" Jerry asked.

"Actually-" AJ began, Kaitlyn slapped a hand over her mouth.

"No sir there's nothing we need."

"Can you ask Heath Slater to come here?" AJ asked, prying Kaitlyn's hand off her mouth. Kaitlyn glared down at her best friend, who was smirking evily. Jerry gave them an odd look, but he went inside, and soon Heath took his place on the porch.

"You ladies wanted to see me?" Heath winked at them.

"Kaitlyn likes-"

"Fried chicken, Kaitlyn likes fried chicken." Kaitlyn quickly inturrupted, she covered AJ's mouth again. But AJ kept pointing to Kaitlyn, then Heath and making hearts with her hands.

"AJ's been really sleep deprived latley... she's been acting so weird." Kaitlyn literally dragged her away.

"Kaitlyn and Heath sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marrige, then comes a baby-"

AJ got another death glare as her friend dropped her in the grass.

"AJ, I can't believe you actually did that." Kaitlyn said to her.

"I can't believe you actually haven't killed me yet." AJ laughed.

"I'm thinking about how." Kaitlyn rolled her eyes. AJ smiled.

"There's the Kaitlyn I know." AJ giggled.

"There's the AJ I used to know." Kaitlyn laughed.

"I'm gonna hook you guys up." AJ threatened, running out of the meadow her friend had dragged her into. Daniel Bryan was watching intently from behind the House of Austin, AKA AJ's house. Kaitlyn plopped down into the meadow of little purple flowers, and closed her eyes, feeling the sunlight beating down on her. Suddenly she felt one hand covering her eyes, and another pressing over her mouth. She couldn't scream. She couldn't move.

* * *

><p>"You seen Kaitlyn?" AJ asked, approaching her other friends at the lunch table that afternoon.<p>

"Nah, not since yesterday." Kofi Kingston replied, AJ sighed and sat beside Justin Gabriel.

"I'm sure she's fine." Gabriel said to AJ.

"Yeah..." But AJ's thoughts couldn't help but wonder back to what Daniel had said the other night in the woods. How far would her really go?

* * *

><p>KELLY'S POV<p>

Alright, we may have kissed. So what? That doesn't make us officialy back together does it? No. Of course not. Okay, so maybe it sorta got us closet to that point. But until one of us clarified, I was still techincally single, until Christian approached me while I was peacfully staring off into space looking like a weido.

"So, Kelly, what does this make us?" he asked.

"Not sure." I replied.

"I think... would you like to be my girlfriend... again?" he asked, sitting on the back of the couch.

"Yes. But only if you help me get Adam and Maria back together. I've got this idea, and I can't do it alone."

"I'd love to help! Adam's acting all depressed and stuff." He fell onto the couch right in front of me.

"Get your feet off me." I shoved his feet off my lap.

"You yourself out from under my feet." He challenged, I rolled my eyes.

"About that plan of yours?" He urged me to go on.

"So I was thinking..."

* * *

><p><strong>Smokay, this chapter was sorta weird... Melina, Maryse, and Natalya getting arrested. And in case your wondering WHY they got arrested, well, I guess I felt like I didn't have enough of them in this story, and they WERE staying in House of Austin so... it made sense to me. <strong>

_**NEXT CHAPTER:**_

_**~What happened to Kaitlyn?**_

_**~What will AJ do?**_

_**~Who will be next in D-Bryan's evil little plan?**_

_**~Now it's Chirstan and Kelly's turn to meddle in their friends' relationships, how will Kelly's plan work?**_

_**~Where do Melina, Maryse, and Natalya come into the plan?**_


End file.
